


Beyond the Imperfections

by turquoisetumult



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Embedded Video, Family, Fanvids, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Video, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just didn't want to let you down."<br/>"... You didn't."</p><p>No matter how much their lives suck, the Winchester boys always have each other.</p><p>A vid that highlights the brothers' relationship and most endearing moments throughout the seasons (s1-s6); made for a challenge where only still images (and audio) were allowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> **Song:** The Winner Is  
>  **Artist:** Devotchka (from the Little Miss Sunshine OST)

*Please watch in 720HD for clearer quality.

**Feedback is greatly appreciated.

***Download links can be found at my livejournal: **<http://turquoisetumult.livejournal.com/108347.html>**


End file.
